Golfing (TWOS Transcript)
Four! *(Patrick walks to Squidward who appears to be concentrating) *'Patrick:' Hiya Squidward. Whatcha doing? *'Squidward:' Trying to take my shot. Now get out of here your distracting me! *'Patrick:' Oh ok. *(Patrick walks off) *'Squidward:' Hmm i think i need an iron for this hole. (Patrick passes him a clothing iron) Why thank....Not that kind of iron you dolt! I thought i told you to scram anyways!? *'Patrick:' I'm bored. *'Squidward:' I don't care your distracting me. Go away! *'Patrick:' But........ *'Squidward:' GOOO!!!!!!!! *'Patrick:' Hmph! *(Squidward is about to swing but Patrick grabs his club) *'Squidward:' Yeowch! *(Squidward falls over) *'Patrick:' Umm Squidward... you need to work on your aim. *(Squidward wacks Patrick with the club then chases him) *'Squidward: '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandy! *(SpongeBob hits his ball and it goe into the sand) *'SpongeBob:' Dammit! *(SpongeBob hits the ball but nothing happens) *'Patrick:' Tsk, Tsk. *'SpongeBob:' Like you can do better!? *'Patrick:' I could...... *'SpongeBob:' Don't say it! As soon as this ball comes out then i will win this hole. *'Patrick:' My ball is already in the hole. *'SpongeBob:' Oh go on you start showing off! *'Patrick:' Look at my ball. *(SpongeBob looks at the hole to find Patricks ball inside) *'SpongeBob:' Oh who cares! At least you got a Triple Bogey. *'Patrick:' This is your 25th stroke......... *'SpongeBob:' You know what? Just shut up! Your annoying me now. *'Patrick:' Fine..... *(He leaves. SpongeBob is struggling to hit the ball) *'SpongeBob: Freaking hell! This ball is driving me crazy! (SpongeBob hits the ball out of the sand) Yes!!!! (The ball bounces back and hits his eye) No!!!!!!! Stop It, Patrick! *(SpongeBob is looking with binoculars at the hole) *'SpongeBob: '''So if i use a driver i could possibly hit it in the hole but then it may bounce back. We shall give it a try. *(Patrick enters) *'Patrick: 'Hiya SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob: Oh hey Patrick! Long time no see! *(SpongeBob is about to swing) *'Patrick:' *cough* *(SpongeBob swings but it doesn't go very far) *'SpongeBob:' Oh thanks a lot Patrick! *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' For coughing! Now my ball is right at the start! *'Patrick:' Your falt...... *'SpongeBob:' I'm not the one who cough's all over your face! *'Patrick:' I never coughed in your face! *'SpongeBob:' Do we need to get the lie detctor out!? *'Patrick:' LIKE I SAID.......I NE.... *(SpongeBob and Patrick get hit with golf clubs from offscreen) Man Down! *'SpongeBob:' Ok so we are now 5 holes in. The score is +2654. I'm doing great! Ok lets do this. (SpongeBob bends down and swings the ball) Oh i might get somewhere! It's gonna go into the hole! It is! It's..... *(The ball hits a man who just seems to be walking. He falls to the floor) *'Man:' Ow..... i think i pulled something. *'SpongeBob: '''Oh crap! He's down! Come on SpongeBob do something! (He thinks) Yes the ambulance! *(He dials 911. He reaches a woman) *'Woman:' Hello. May i help you? *'SpongeBob:' Do you have the number for 911!? *'Woman:' Your on it........ *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Woman:' This is 911....... *'SpongeBob:' Oh thank the world! *'Woman:' So.........Are you going to tell us your issue? *'SpongeBob:' Issue.......Oh yes i remember. *'Woman:' Ok....... *'SpongeBob:' COME QUICK THERES A GUY WHO HAS PASSED OUT. HE APPEARS TO BE REALLY BLACKED OUT AND UNCONSICIOUS! COME QUICK!!!!!!! *'Woman:' Ok we will be on our way. Just one request though. *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Woman:' STOP SHOUTING!!!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Oh but it's an emergan....(The woman hangs up) Hello? Hello!? Hell... *(The woman from the phone taps SpongeBob on the shoulder. SpongeBob turns around as he is startled) *'Woman:' So this is the emergancy then. *'SpongeBob:' Yes he is not moving at all! *(She checks his pulse) *'Woman:' Hmm he is still breathing so....... *'Director:' CUT! Seriously i don't know who hired this kid but he is a freaking genius. You must work for me one day. I'm telling you. Your gonna go places kid. *(The guy wakes up) *'Guy:' Are we done yet? *'SpongeBob:''' Oh it was only acting. Silly me. I was fooled then. That was quite impressive. Oh well i guess i will destroy the camera in rage now. *(SpongeBob smashes the camera with a hammer and walks off in anger) Vanishing Balls Category:Transcripts